


Safe From Running

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Dom!Crowley, Dominance, F/M, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threat to reader, a/o, alpha!crowley, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, injury to reader, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Omega!reader finds herself in an Omega run, fearing for her life. She's rescued by a very unlikely saviour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe From Running

Staring out into the darkness, you shivered, pulling the threadbare blanket around you as you felt the cold seep into your bones. But it was no pain compared to the heat filling your veins, the aching need for something you didn’t want. And you were stuck here, in an Omega run, left by your father, unwanted by your family. All of your sisters had been Beta children, your brother an Alpha, and your father had been disappointed when you’d come into heat, having to lock your ridiculously dominant brother away, so he didn’t scent you. Then after days of you crying, begging to be put out of your misery, he’d driven you here, dumped you at the run with a change of clothes, an old blanket and fifty buck, and wished you good luck.

You knew what types frequented the Omega run. You knew luck was not going to be on your side.

Hiding was your first priority. Staying out of sight. You hadn’t seen anyone else since you’d been left here, but that didn’t mean there weren’t Alphas out there, looking to knot a helpless Omega. God forbid you’d get claimed by one of those types.

Sitting in the top of the tree you’d secreted yourself away in, you thought over your options. You couldn’t stay here; that much was clear. It wouldn’t take long for them to catch your scent and hunt you down, even if you were halfway up a tree. And the heat in your veins was intensifying, your own biology working against you.

Running was your only option. Which was why they called it the “Omega Run” after all. You had to move, and keep moving, and hope you could outrun them, find a road, a way to get some help. Maybe there was a safe house around her somewhere. Or a doctor you could get to, use the fifty bucks your father had left you with to buy some suppressants, try and keep going.

You looked around, climbing down from the tree quickly, hoisting your small bag over your shoulder, keeping alert as you ran through the undergrowth, flinching at every noise. Your footsteps were too heavy, your breathing too loud, and you were certain you were going to get caught.

A road was up ahead, and you ran faster, pushed yourself harder, tripping as you came out onto the road. You hit the floor and rolled to a stop, coughing on the dust kicked up. As your eyes cleared, you saw the polished black shoes in front of you, and you looked up, wide eyes taking in the Alpha stood before you. He was dressed head to toe in a black suit, red tie, and he had dark hair, complete with beard. He frowned down at you, scenting you and you curled in on yourself a little, fear reaching through you.

‘We’re done here.’ The Alpha said, and you glanced over, seeing another figure behind him, not an Alpha, probably a Beta. That figure grinned and disappeared, and the Alpha in the black suit looked at you once more. 'You can stand you know.’ He instructed, and you scrambled to your feet, backing up a little, trying to ignore the overwhelming hormones. He scented the air again, pupils dilating as he caught your scent fully. 'An Omega.’ He looked around. 'Let me guess; dumped in an Omega run by your folks, am I right?’ You nodded, almost timid in his presence, and he shook his head. 'I hate these places.’

You blinked, unsure of the situation. He didn’t appear as other Alphas did; any one else would have you halfway up the nearest tree, rutting you into next century. There was something else going on here, like the disappearing companions, and this well-dressed attractive gentleman’s relaxed attitude to the pheromones coming off you.

'You’re n-not…’ You couldn’t stop your teeth from chattering and he took a step towards you. A wave of heat went through you, and your knees wobbled. The Alpha stepped closer, narrowing his eyes.

'I’m not what? Not ravaging you like a mindless beast?’ He chuckled. 'Please. I’ve got a bit more control than that. I’m not entirely human, my dear, which is why I can control these baser urges attached to my meat suit.’ He brushed down the lapels of his suit jacket. 'I’ve no need to rut like an animal.’ He drew closer still, and you wanted to shout that whilst he had control of himself, it was difficult for you to control your urges, the heat running through you too much to bear. You were a late bloomer, expected to be a Beta after all, no one had prepared you for life as a Omega.

When his hand reached out to touch your face, you crumbled underneath his touch, but his arms were there, holding you up. He frowned, his brown eyes focused on yours. 'This is your first? Aren’t you a little old?’ You cried out at his proximity, and his nostrils flared. 'You are in deep, pet. Hmmm.’ He looked around. 'Well, I can’t leave you here. Other Alphas will not be long in finding you. You smell…tantalising.’ You sagged a little in his strong grip, but he held you fast, bending to scoop you into his arms. 'Let’s get you cleaned up. Name’s Crowley, by the way.’

'Y/N.’ You whispered, half dead from the pain racking your body now, the heat you were under too much with the Alpha so close. You didn’t understand why he wasn’t acting like an Alpha should – maybe your father had been wrong and your brother had been weak. Or Crowley wasn’t kidding about not being entirely human, but right now you were so grateful that he was taking you away from the run, you didn’t care.

'Well, Y/N. Hold on tight.’

The crossroads disappeared, and you felt warmth touch you instead of cold air. You’d shut your eyes at some point, and you reopened them to find yourself still in Crowley’s arms, in an office of sorts. It was warm in here, and as he set you down on a chaise lounge, you raised your head a little, looking around. The office was decorated in black and warm reds, luxurious fabrics everywhere. There were no windows, and a sturdy oak desk against one wall, a large leather chair in front of it. Paperwork covered the surface of the desk, from crisp white paper to ancient looking scrolls, and you wondered exactly who this guy was.

He disappeared for a few moments through a doorway at the end of the office, returning seconds later with a large bowl and a towel. 'Let’s get you cleaned up.’ He muttered, sitting beside you.

'Where am I?’ You asked, as he set about cleaning the dirt from your face.

'Literally? You’re in hell.’ He replied, and you frowned. He smiled as he pulled the cloth away from your face. 'Oh look. There’s a rather pretty young thing under there.’ He grinned and you blinked, unsure how to take his comments. 'Think it’s going to take more than a wash cloth to get you clean though, sweetheart.’ He stood up, placing the bowl to the side of the couch you were on.

'I don’t understand.’ You sat up, trying to ignore the crippling urges running through you. 'You’re an Alpha. Alpha’s don’t have this much control.’

'Not usually, no.’ He grinned. 'Must be your lucky day.’

'What are you?’ Your tone was wary as you sat up.

'I’m helpful, is what I am.’ Crowley looked at you and you gave him a funny look. He sighed. 'I’m the King Of Hell. Ergo, I’m a demon. It just so happens that my vessel was an Alpha. A beastly one at that. I can just control the urges better than he did.’ He inhaled, reaching out to touch your cheek. 'However hard you are to resist.’ He stood straight, shaking himself a little. 'You need a shower and clean clothes.’

'A-are you going to claim me?’ You asked, blurting out the words, still uncertain of your position here. Crowley chuckled.

'I hadn’t considered it yet.’

He left the room, and you frowned, standing on wobbly legs. You weren’t sure where he’d gone, until he called out to you. 'Y/N. Come on, I don’t have all bloody day.’

*****

The shower was sublime, and the water washed away the pain temporarily. Crowley left you alone to shower, providing you with luxurious looking towels and a clean top and trousers. It was all black of course, but the quality was of such a degree, and the bathroom was so nice, you were suspicious of Crowley’s words. If this was Hell, it certainly wasn’t how you envisioned it.

Once the shower was done, and you’d dressed in the simple black trousers and black blouse he had provided, you hesitated about returning to the main office from the bathroom. You briefly wondered if it was all a ruse, but then, an Alpha wouldn’t have kept this up so long.

'Are you coming out?’ His voice called. 'The shower went off a while ago.’

You smirked a little, bundling up your dirty clothes and walking into the main room. Crowley clicked his fingers, and another man walked in through the door, taking the dirty clothes from you. 'Burn those.’ He instructed and the man disappeared through the door again. Faint screams snuck through the door as he closed it behind him, and a chill ran down your spine.

'Have you…er…decided?’ You asked, folding your arms over your chest. The heat in your veins was returning at being so close to an Alpha, and Crowley looked up from where he sat at his desk. 'What to do with me?’

'I have three options here.’ He said slowly. 'I know a few Alphas who are…let’s say, more caring than others you might have met on the run. But the main two I can think of are already occupied with an Omega.’ He stood up. 'I could auction you out – female Omega are prized and worth a fortune.’ You swallowed hard as he came closer. 'Or I can keep you for myself. I have no need for money, and I doubt any Alpha will pay in souls….and like I said, the best two Alphas I can think of are already occupied.’ He smiled, brushing a strand of damp hair behind your eyes. 'I could leave the choice to you. You are a beauty, underneath all the grime I found you in…’ He cupped your cheek as you continued to stare at him. 'But I’m not exactly Prince Charming, love. And my tastes may….run a bit deeper than you’d like.’

’T-tastes?’

'Oh, you know. Whips and chains and all that stuff that awful pop star sings about. Excites me.’ He grinned, and you swallowed again, your mouth dry as you watched him move around you. 'What option would you choose, my sweet? I could claim you. But would you want to stay here? In the pits of hell. It would be…difficult to leave you up top alone, being as…sweet smelling as you are.’ You shuddered, your eyes fluttering closed as his hand brushed your lower back and wetness coated your thighs through the black trousers. 'And you are sweet, love.’

'I…’ You tried to muster up some words. 'I don’t want to go back out there.’

'No, I don’t suppose you would. Cruel world, dumped by your own family into a run of all places…if any other Alpha had found you…’ He shook his head, his fingers brushing your neck now. 'I imagine you’d be rutted into the ground by now.’ He inhaled, and you opened your eyes, finding him in front of you. 'No. I think I’ll keep you.’ The fingers at your neck trailed down to your chest, where the blouse opened to reveal pale flesh. 'It would be good to have some companionship.’

'Is that all you want?’

'Of course not, my sweet.’ He opened the top button of your blouse, leaning in a little closer. 'You are an Omega after all.’ Your tongue flicked out to wet your dry lips. He smiled, opening another button. 'Your purpose is to…’

'I don’t have a purpose.’ You said quickly. 'I’m not anything. Otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten…’

'Abandoned?’ Crowley said, pausing in opening the buttons. 'Maybe it’s fate. Maybe, it’s destiny.’ He ran a hand through your still damp hair, his other hand continuing to open your blouse. 'Personally, I don’t care either way. I’ve been alone a long time, pet. And when one such as me sees an opportunity, you take it.’ You stiffened as he leant in to kiss you, and he shook his head. 'No, no, sweet Y/N. I’m not going to hurt you. Not in a way you don’t beg me for anyway.’ His lips touched yours, and it increased the ache in your bones, the need for an Alpha’s touch. You accepted his caress, returning it with vigour and he smiled into your mouth, undoing the rest of the buttons on the blouse and slipping a hand around your waist to grab your ass. He pulled you closer, grinding against you.

'Uh, Crowley.’ You gasped out, and he smiled, pulling his head back to look at you.

'I don’t think we want to do this here. It’s not exactly comfortable. Come with me, my dear.’ He kept his hand on your ass, guiding you towards the only door you hadn’t been through. Behind it was a master bedroom, complete with a large bed, decorated in much the same fashion as the office had been. But your eyes were not on the décor, as you stood with your blouse hanging open, no bra underneath, your legs damp with slick as Crowley gestured to the bed. 'This is more suitable.’ He murmured in his throat as he pulled the blouse off of your shoulder, palming one breast as he kissed you again. His free hand unclipped the pants, letting them pool around your already bare feet. 'It’s been a long time since I knotted anyone.’ He said, breaking the kiss. 'And you…you’ve never been touched have you?’

'Not by an Alpha.’ You replied, more than a little concerned. You’d never prepared for this, unsure of what exactly would happen. You were scared, but also desperate for his touch, this stranger Alpha. Only now could you see the traits in him, rather than scent it; his eyes were darkened, pupils swallowing the colour. He was breaking a sweat, his breath hot and heavy on your skin, and as he ground against you, his arousal was more than evident. In any case, this was the best outcome you could have gotten from being dumped in the run.

Crowley grinned, kissing you firmly again, before turning you and pushing you to lay on your chest on the bed, your feet still on the floor. 'I’m not going to break you into my preferences just yet, sweet little Omega. But I am going to fuck you. And I don’t do gentle.’ God, just his voice was making you wet and ready for him. A light slap to your ass made you yelp, but it only got you hotter. He scented the air again, and then repeated the action, chuckling lightly at your reaction. 'Do we have a hidden kink?’ He asked, and you moaned as he traced a finger over the hand print he’d just made on your ass cheek. 'I’ll store that information for later.’ He spanked you again and this time you cried out, clenching your thighs together. His hand was immediately there, prying them back open. 'I want to see you, pet. You are so deliciously wet.’ His finger traced the outline of your pussy, and you whimpered, pushing back onto his hand. 'I didn’t say you could move.’ Another slap to your ass and you bit you lip.

'Crowley….’ You whispered.

'Someone’s eager.’ He laughed, undressed himself. 'Get onto the bed, Y/N. On all fours. Show me that freshly spanked ass in the air.’ You did as he requested, using your weak legs to prop yourself up as you climbed supporting yourself on shaky limbs. Crowley watched for a moment, grinning, before his weight dipped the bed. 'I’m going to claim you, Y/N. It will hurt. But you’ll enjoy it.’ His fingers found your pussy again, and you cried out as he shoved three fingers straight in, stretching your tight cunt, your slick walls clutching at him. 'You are so very tight. Cum for me, Y/N.’ You obeyed, screaming and spasming around his hand, your juices coating his skin as he twisted one of your nipples, the pleasure prolonging because of his touch.

'Oh God, Crowley.’

'I’m not God, sweetheart.’ He pulled his hand from you, replacing it with the head of his cock, teasing you. The heat running through your veins was unbearable now, your entire body begging to be claimed, to be knotted, to _belong_ to this Alpha, and he wasn’t going to let you down. With a grunt, Crowley shoved his full length inside you, reaching out to wrap your hair around his hand, tugging gently, urging you to thrust back onto his cock. He slammed into you with an unforgiving force, bruising your pussy with his power, the pain and pleasure mixing together inside you to create one beautiful wave of heat that crashed over you, making you clench your walls around him. His free hand slapped your ass again, once, twice, and you cried out as he slipped his hand round to grab your breast, kneading it roughly as you gave in to the sensations he was creating, whimpering with every thrust of his hard cock inside you, and every twist of his fingers on your nipples.

'Uhhhh….’ You grunted, his hand twisting tighter in your hair, pulling your head back to expose your throat and your hands came off of the bed, leaving you kneeling, his cock plunging into you from behind, his other hand on your breast, torturing your nipples in a way that sent electricity spirally down your abdomen to hit your groin. He was hitting every single spot in just the right way and yes, this was the best outcome to being dumped in that run, whatever Crowley wanted to do to you, you would take it, so long as he created this, this perfect sensation, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through you, the pain of his fingers only enhancing that pleasure.

'You want to cum against, sweet Y/N.’ He whispered in your ear and you nodded, feeling his cock swell, the base thickening to knot inside you. You cried out, fucking back onto him, thrusting your own hips, the movement becoming harder as his knot came to fruition, and Crowley cried out, pumping stream after stream of hot cum into you, his mouth latching onto your neck, his teeth breaking the skin to mark you as his, Omega to the King Of Hell. You were swiftly pulled over the edge, white hot fireworks exploding behind your eyes as he continued to cum deep inside you. You were sobbing in relief as the heat left your veins, the subsidence leaving you with nothing but the pleasant afterglow of your copulation with him.

Crowley held you close, tied to you for the time being, his tongue laving the wound on your neck, cleaning it. Slowly, he moved you both to lay on the satin sheets, pulling the covers over you both. Exhaustion hit you like a freight train and you relaxed into him, feeling his strong arms encompass you.

'Sleep, my little Omega.’ He grinned, nuzzling your neck. 'You are safe.’


End file.
